Communication systems for patient handling devices, such as beds, are known. Such communication systems may include systems for communicating with a healthcare computer network, or with other structures that are external to the patient handling device. Such prior communications, however, have been limited in their range, reliability, and/or infrastructure costs, and/or have had other disadvantages.